Pistol .50
|weight = Light |ammo = 9 (12 with Extended Magazine) |sold in = Ammu-Nation |price = Free (Ammu-Nation) |manufacturer = Hawk and Little (GTA V)}} The Hawk & Little Pistol .50 is a weapon in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The weapon is a bonus to those who purchased either the Special or Collector's Edition and is available for free in game at Ammu-Nation. It will also be available to buy with in-game currency in the enhanced version of the game from any Ammu-Nation store. However, the players who bought the Special/Collector's edition of the original game will still get it for free. Design The Pistol .50 takes the form of a Desert Eagle, with no changes made besides the removal of the famous "Beaver Tail". It takes the place of the Combat Pistol from previous games. Performance The Pistol .50 has the highest damage per shot of pistols, and a standard semi-automatic rate of fire. Capacity is lower than that of the Pistol but it can be freely improved to be on par with it. It is available at level 1 in GTA Online and is free, making it a powerful weapon to begin with. The main weakness of the Pistol .50 is its accuracy, which makes it ineffective for drive-by shooting and of a limited efficiency while on foot. However this handgun remains effective against NPCs in close quarters. This is a good weapon for quickly finishing the first waves of a survival as a single shot to the chest is able to kill enemies at lower survival waves. Customization Attachments * Suppressor: Free * Flashlight: Free Capacity *Rounds x24: $57 * Extended Magazine: Free Colors * Black (default) - Equipped by default * Army Tint (Desert sand) - Free * Green Tint - Free * Orange Tint - Free * LSPD Tint (Metallic Blue) - Free * Pink Tint - Free * Gold Tint - Free * Platinum - Free Gallery In-game Model Screenshot-FranklinDesertEagle-GTAV.jpg|Franklin holding a Pistol .50 in a beta screenshot. Note the weapon's different color compared to the one from the final game. Pistol50-GTAV.png HUD Pistol50-GTAV-HUD.png|GTA V. Pistol.50-GTAVe-HUD.png|GTA V enhanced version. FPS Gallery Pistol.50_GTAVe_FPS.jpg|Holding Pistol.50_GTAVe_FPS_Aim.jpg|Aiming Pistol.50_GTAVe_FPS_Iron.jpg|Down the sights Pistol.50_GTAVe_FPS_Reload.jpg|Reloading Trivia *Like the GTA IV rendition, the Pistol .50 carries 9 rounds in a single magazine. Though this seems incorrect because of it being a .50AE pistol. In real life, the .50AE Desert Eagle would only hold 7 rounds while the .357 correctly holds 9 rounds. *The Pistol .50 is notable for having a very high recoil; when fired, it will blow Michael, Trevor, or Franklin's hands upwards heavily. ** This is not present in the Next-Gen version while in FPS mode, however, as it kicks backward rather than upward when firing in first person. Likely done to make it more accurate when in first person. * Unlike the real Desert Eagle, the Pistol .50 has tritium-illuminated iron sights (like the Pistol and Combat Pistol) that are based on other modern combat pistols such as the FN Five-seven. This is noticeable if you aim down the weapon's sights while in first person. *The extended magazine is far larger than it should be. It is rougly twice as long, while holding only +33% bullets than the regular one. The size would have been correct if the regular clip had only 7 bullets. *Even though it is based on the Combat Pistol seen in previous games, the Pistol .50 actually lacks the long beaver-tail of an actual Desert Eagle and has a trigger guard that bears more resemblance to that of the PT92. * The Pistol .50's beta model much more resembles its real life counterpart than the final product. It was possibly changed to avoid copyright issues. * Its sound is similar to GTA IV's Pistol .44. Additionally, both weapons work in a similiar way, having similar magazine capacities (9 for the Pistol .50, 8 for the Pistol .44), both have a high recoil, both have the name of their caliber in the name and both share the record for being the most powerful pistols in the games they appear. * The Pistol .50 on the Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 platforms had an error where the reload sound effect would be almost completely silent. On the Xbox One/PS4 and PC platforms, this has been fixed. * The Pistol .50 appears to be based on a custom built Desert Eagle, rather than the actual production version. Navigation }} de:Pistole Kaliber .50 es:Pistola de calibre 50 Category:Weapons manufactured by Hawk & Little Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Handguns